


someone save my grades

by spiritedwhere, volleycatnika



Series: YOI superhero AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dream - YOI superhero AU, Frost - YOI superhero AU, M/M, Viktor not Victor, Winter Dreams, YOI Superhero AU, Yuuri not Yuri, superhero! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/spiritedwhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika





	

Yuuri has failed a test. This surprises Phichit, who has never witnessed Yuuri score less than 85%, much less fail. “So why do you think you failed?” Phichit asks Yuuri, with a smirk on his face. “Could it be that you didn’t understand it? Could it be that you didn’t study? Or perhaps you were distracted, too busy daydreaming about making out with Frost...” Yuuri, who is more embarrassed than mad, half-heartedly throws his pillow at Phichit. 

 

“Phichit,” he whines, hiding his blushing face from his roommate with his blanket, “it’s nothing like that! I just didn’t study enough.” 

 

At his whining, Phichit laughs. “Sure, whatever you say,” Phichit lets a beat of silence pass before he says more. “In all seriousness, you might want to spend a little less time saving the world and more time saving your grades.” 

 

Now it is Yuuri who laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll ‘save’ my grades by studying more.” Yuuri leans to the right in order to pull his test off his nightstand. Once he has it in his hands, he quickly reads it over before emitting a loud sigh. “I could use some help. There’s quite a few questions on here that I don’t understand what I did wrong.” Returning his test to its resting place on his nightstand, Yuuri gives Phichit an expectant look. 

 

“No no no no,” Phichit says a mile a minute, “don’t look at me. I’m awful at math. You’d be better of getting a tutor. Why don’t you sign up for the school’s tutoring program?”

 

Although first hesitating due to Phichit’s strange reaction to his plea for help, Yuuri decides to sign up. 

 

\------------------

 

The tutoring program is both the worst and best thing Yuuri has signed up for in his entire life. The tutoring program is all done through an app that is, surprisingly, a lot like  _ Tinder _ . You swipe right and if the other person swipes right on you, you’re a match. These matches make it so you’ve got yourself a tutor and so does your match. The whole tutoring program is based on people “paying” each other by taking turns being a tutor. 

 

The first tutor Yuuri attempts to study with appears to be nice, with her wearing a pastel sweater and matching glasses. As time ticks on, she grows increasingly antsy. As half an hour ends up being an hour she grows irritated. After an hour becomes an hour and a half she yells at him. Neither Yuuri or his tutor attempt to meet again. 

 

His next tutor isn’t much better. Although nice and patient, he gets distracted easily. It doesn’t help that there is a pair of tutors sitting close to them. One of them, of course, is a cheerleader. With his tutor too busy staring and drooling over the cheerleader, Yuuri finds himself staring more at the paper than actually studying.   

 

To make the already sucky situation worse, the girl his tutor is drooling over looks at him every once in awhile. She too is drooling, just in a less obvious way. She says a few words to the person she is tutoring, but is quick to go back to staring at Yuuri’s tutor. Yuuri doesn’t get it. The man she is tutoring, with short silver hair, broad shoulders and bright blue eyes is just as attractive as his tutor. Why isn’t she drooling over him?  Yuuri squints at the man, trying to figure out why the girl isn’t drooling over him instead.

 

The man, who had been gazing at his paper much like how Yuuri had been staring at his own paper, notices his gaze. His eyes meet Yuuri’s for a second, before shifting back and forth between their tutors. With a small sigh, the man looks at Yuuri again. Scribbling something on his lined paper, he hold it up just high enough so Yuuri can read it. 

 

_ Have you learned anything? I sure haven’t.  _

 

Yuuri writes on his own paper, and holds it up just high enough for the man to be able to read it. 

 

_ Not a single thing. Do you think they’d notice if we left? _

 

At Yuuri’s words, the man bites his lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

 

_ Probably not. Want to find out? _

 

At this, Yuuri nods before gathering his things. The man does the same. Both of their tutors notice, but don’t really care. It is clear that they all are going to be getting different tutors anyway. “God they’re gross,” the man mutters, as him and Yuuri exit the library. “Just ask each other out already!” 

 

“They were frustrating to watch,” Yuuri replies, all the while adjusting the straps of his backpack. “What were you trying to study, if you don’t mind me asking?” Realizing he never introduced himself, Yuuri quickly adds, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” 

 

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor replies, “and I don’t mind at all. I was just trying to study some history. I failed a test recently. What about you?”

 

“Math,” Yuuri says, earning himself a large smile from Viktor.

 

“I’m good at math,” Viktor says, giving Yuuri a bright eyed look. “I could help you and you could help me! So what do you say, Yuuri?”   

 

Viktor is giving him such a hopeful look that Yuuri can’t bring himself to say anything but yes. “Yeah, sure. When do you-” Viktor interrupts him. 

 

“Right now,” Viktor practically shouts. “That is, if you aren’t busy. I’d appreciate any help you could give me. My professor isn’t giving me much time to study before the retake.” With his smile starting to fade, he adds, “I’d hate to bribe you but if you were to help me right now, I could buy us lunch.”

 

Perhaps it is because Yuuri is hungry…

Perhaps he just wants to try to make a new friend...

Or maybe the reasoning lies within the fact that Viktor’s bright blue eyes look familiar. Whatever the reason, Yuuri finds himself saying yes.

 

“Yes, I’ll tutor you right now.” 

 

Viktor and Yuuri end up tutoring each other a lot more after their initial meeting. They also do more than tutoring. They joke, the talk and become friends. Even though they grow to know each other quite well, there is still something that bugs them. 

 

Viktor’s eyes… Yuuri has seen them somewhere before.

Yuuri’s easygoing personality…Viktor has come across a different man with a similar personality. 

 

Just where…

Has Yuuri seen Viktor’s eyes before?

Just who…

Could have Yuuri’s personality? 


End file.
